The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dahlia plant botanically known as Dahlia variabilis and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Dapasulo’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Rijsenhout, the Netherlands during October 2001. The objective of the breeding program was the development of freely flowering Dahlia cultivars with large flowers and a moderately vigorous growth habit.
The new cultivar is a naturally occurring sport of ‘Carol’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,926 characterized by its dark purple-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, upright growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected by the inventor on Oct. 1, 2001 in a controlled environment at Rijsenhout, the Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since October 2001 at Rijsenhout, the Netherlands and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.